Destins dystopiques
by Luneternelle
Summary: L'humanité n'a eu cesse de se rabaisser et de se détruire, et ce depuis sa création. Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne la relève de cette fonction de bourreau. Ce quelqu'un se présenta sous forme d'extra-terrestres qui envahirent la Terre et réduisirent ses habitants en esclavage.
1. Préface

**Auteur :** Luneternelle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'**Axis Powers Hetalia** appartiennent à leur créateur** Hidekaz Himaruya**. Quant aux nations non-officielles, beeeeen... aux fans ?

**Rating : **M

**Genre(s) :** Science-fiction, drame, dystopie comme l'indique le titre... Des trucs pas joyeux quoi !

**Résumé :** L'humanité n'a eu cesse de se rabaisser et de se détruire, et ce depuis sa création. Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne la relève de cette fonction de bourreau. Ce quelqu'un se présenta sous forme d'extra-terrestres qui envahirent la Terre et réduisirent ses habitants en esclavage. Le temps a passé, et c'est dans ce contexte qu'évoluent plusieurs familles que nous suivrons tout au long de l'histoire.

**P'tit mot inutile de l'auteur :** Alors, pour commencer, **« dystopie » est l'inverse de « utopie »** (ex : L'Attaque des Titans/Shingeki no Kyojin. Non, je ne fais pas de pub, et puis c'est en regardant la fiche Wikipédia de cette série que j'ai appris le terme). Comme ça, **ceux qui n'aiment pas les death-fics ou les trucs dark**, z'êtes prévenus. Vous attendez pas à des _happy endings _(bah oui, plusieurs familles = plusieurs fins différentes), ou alors à **très, très peu** (mais ça dépendra de mon humeur).

Deuxièmement, **pas de nations, seulement les personnages humains**. Et vu qu'il a fallu nommer tout ce p'tit monde (pour ceux qui ne l'étaient déjà pas), l'identité de chaque personnage se verra ajoutée en fin de chapitre afin de ne pas spoiler n_n

Si certains pays ont déjà un nom (ex : Hongkong s'appelle Li apparemment), je suis désolée parce que lorsque j'ai fait la distribution des prénoms, je l'ignorais alors pas la peine de me le faire remarquer ;)

Bon, sur ce, place à la lecture ! Oui, le passage est très court, après tout **ce n'est que la préface**. Les autres chapitres seront plus longs, ne vont en faites pas ! n_n

* * *

**_Préface_**

L'humanité n'a eu cesse de se rabaisser et de se détruire, et ce depuis sa création. Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne la relève de cette fonction de bourreau. Ce quelqu'un se présenta sous forme d'extra-terrestres qui envahirent la Terre. Mais les occupants de la planète bleue ne se laissèrent pas faire et la guerre fut déclarée. Guerre qui fut vaine car _l'ennemi venu de l'espace_ la gagna en un temps record grâce à sa technologie à plusieurs années lumières devant celle des humains. Les hostilités ne durèrent que quelques jours mais ce laps de temps suffit à détruire plus des trois quarts de l'humanité. Menacée d'extinction, elle fut contrainte à la reddition et les extra-terrestres conquirent la Terre. Ils s'y installèrent et réduisirent le peu d'humains restants à vivre en esclavage ou exilé dans des terres fertiles aux conditions difficiles. Leur technologie avait le pouvoir de changer des environnements hostiles en lieux paradisiaques et ils ne se privèrent pas de l'utiliser, « guérissant » ainsi la planète des maux infligés par l'Homme. Cependant, ils ne touchèrent pas aux endroits « humains ».

C'est dans ce contexte, quelques années après la conquête de la Terre par les extra-terrestres, que vivent plusieurs familles humaines dont nous suivrons l'évolution... pas forcément positive.


	2. Chapitre premier

**_Chapitre Premier_**

« Quand est-ce que grand frère Yao-Yao rentre ?

- La question n'est pas de se demander quand il reviendra mais si il rentrera, Vi.

- Heng ! »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Tian avait beau le réprimander pour ses paroles, ils savaient tous qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le travail de Yao comportait beaucoup de risques, y compris celui de ne plus jamais rentrer à la maison, comme leurs parents quelques années plus tôt.

Tian adressa un regard noir à son frère avant de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à la hauteur de leur cadette de huit ans.

« Je ne sais pas, Vi. Tu sais, grand frère a beaucoup de travail, alors il ne peut rentrer que très tard le soir.

- Mais il rentre tout le temps très tard ! Et moi je dors toujours à ce moment là ! Je ne le vois presque pas !

- Dis-toi que moins tu verras Yao, plus ton assiette sera remplie.

- Heng !

- Mais je ne veux pas de nourriture, moi ! Je veux grand frère ! »

Tian mitrailla une nouvelle fois son cadet du regard avant de s'adresser à Vi.

« Grand frère ne va pas rentrer tout de suite alors allons jouer en attendant, d'accord ?

- D'accord... »

Thai, qui suivait la scène de loin, sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Des enfants tels que Tian et Heng, respectivement âgés de douze et dix ans, ne devraient pas être aussi... fatalistes ? Matures ? Réalistes ? Le jeune homme soupira. Pour la énième fois, il maudit les extra-terrestres d'avoir envahi sa planète et bouleversé sa vie ainsi que celle de ses frères et sœurs. Seul Chung-Su, l'un des jumeaux de quatorze ans, avait conservé une attitude enfantine. Il agissait comme un gamin la plupart du temps malgré son âge mais on lui pardonnait parce qu'il représentait à lui seul l'enfance gâchée des sept autres de leur fratrie. C'était un peu le rayon de soleil de cette famille vivant continuellement sous un ciel maussade depuis la mort de leurs parents... et peut-être même avant.

Thai sourit lorsque ledit rayon de soleil déboula dans la pièce, poursuivi par un Chung-Ho furieux. Les jumeaux tournèrent en rond jusqu'à ce que Chung-Su ne tombe tête la première à cause d'un croche-pied de la part de Heng. Son poursuivant en profita pour lui sauter dessus et le chahuter gentiment... ou le mettre K-O. Visiblement, c'était la deuxième option. Leur aîné intervint avant qu'ils ne se blessent, contrariant le plan « passage à tabac jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive de mon abruti de frangin » de Chung-Ho.

* * *

« QUOI ?! »

Le cri de Yao retentit dans tout le chantier.

« T'es sourd ou quoi, Wang ? Je t'ai dis que t'étais viré ! _Viré !_ V-I-R...

- Je... je sais ce que ça veut dire-aru ! » se reprit le jeune homme. « Seulement... la raison de ce renvoi m'échappe ! »

Son interlocuteur eut le très élégant geste de se curer l'oreille avant de lui répondre en le dardant d'un regard méprisant.

« Parce que le patron en a décidé ainsi ! Allez, du balai maintenant ! »

Voyant qu'on ne lui obéissait pas, il répéta un chouïa plus fort :

« FOUS-MOI LE CAMP ! »

L'effet fut instantané car deux secondes plus tard, seul le vide se tenait devant l'homme qui eut un sourire mauvais, satisfait, avant de retourner « encourager » les autres escla... ouvriers.

Pendant ce temps, Yao courait. Il courait à perte d'haleine, droit devant lui, sans regarder où il allait – chose dangereuse lorsqu'on se trouvait sur un chantier particulièrement périlleux du fait de l'absence de mesures de sécurité. Raison pour laquelle il se prit un mur.

« Aiyah ! Ça fait mal-aru...

- Oh, pardon, vous êtes blessé ? » demanda le soi-disant mur qui n'en était finalement pas un.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour trouver un visage surpris et familier dans son champ de vision.

« Ivan ?

- Yao ? Que fais-tu, à courir sans regarder où tu vas ?

- Bonjour-aru... C'est un peu... compliqué... »

Le géant blond haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire habituel qui mettait beaucoup de personnes mal à l'aise.

« Alors raconte-moi, je viens d'avoir ma pause. »

Ils s'assirent sur un bloc de béton avoisinant et le brun raconta sa mésaventure. Vers la fin, sa voix se brisa et il laissa échapper un sanglot. Il retenait ses larmes depuis le début mais finit par craquer, écrasé par le poids du désespoir. Deux bras vinrent l'entourer d'une douce étreinte et il se sentit attiré contre un torse confortable, finissant de faire fondre sa résistance comme de la neige en plein soleil. Il pleura longuement – du moins lui semblait-il – dans les bras de son ami. Lorsque le flot de larmes se tarit et que sa respiration se calma, Ivan, qui jusque là lui caressait les cheveux, prit la parole.

« Écoute Yao... Je... Je suis prêt à vous aider, toi et les tiens... Je peux te céder une part de ce que je gagne... »

Yao se redressa pour regarder le blond en face. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon malgré l'air mécontent de son visage, avec ses yeux brillants de larmes et son petit nez rougi.

« Ah non-aru ! Dans la situation où je suis, je ne peux pas me permettre de te devoir quelque chose, Ivan !

- Je ne te demande pas de me rembour...

- C'est très gentil-aru, mais non ! Je sais que nous avons tous deux des difficultés, je ne vais pas non plus t'en rajouter en te volant ce que tu gagnes !

- Mais je t'ai dit que...

- Non, non, non, non et non ! » s'entêta le plus petit en se levant. « Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerai-aru ! »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme fila, ignorant l'appel de son ami.

* * *

Yao rentra chez lui d'humeur maussade. Il avait eu beau courir partout le reste de la journée à la recherche d'une quelconque corvée rémunérée, il n'avait rien trouvé. Déprimé, il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de ses frères et sœurs en le voyant revenir les mains vides. Eux qui comptaient tellement sur lui pour avoir quelque chose dans leur assiette !

Il passa la porte d'entrée et se déchaussa sans s'annoncer. Cela ne lui évita pas de se faire sauter dessus par la fillette qui guettait son arrivée avec impatience.

« Yao-Yao ! Tu es rentré ! Tian, Heng, grand frère est là !

- Vi, lâche-le, enfin ! Laisse-le un peu respirer ! » la gourmanda son aînée non sans avoir jeté un regard surpris au nouveau venu, étonnée qu'il rentre si tôt alors qu'elle avait soutenu le contraire à Vi moins d'une heure auparavant.

« Je crois que tu l'étrangle.

- Mais non, mais non, Heng, elle ne m'étrangle paaaargh...

- Vi !

- D'accord, je le lâche... »

Une fois la petite décrochée de lui, Yao put convenablement saluer son frère et sa sœur. Alerté par le bruit, Thai apparut à son tour. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent de dix-sept ans quand il vit son aîné qu'il alla chaleureusement accueillir.

« Yao ! Tu arrives à temps, on allait passer à table. Le lunatique de patron de Kiku était de bonne humeur, il lui a donné une augmentation, on a donc droit à des légumes avec le riz ! »

En effet, l'odeur du féculent habituel flottait dans l'air, accompagné d'appétissante effluves de légumes sautés, ce qui eut tôt fait de faire prendre conscience à Yao de la faim qui lui taraudait l'estomac. Il se laissa donc entraîner dans le salon-cuisine-salle à manger où Kiku, que ses dix-neuf ans plaçaient comme le second de la fratrie, s'affairait devant l'unique fourneau. Après que Yao l'ait salué, tous s'attablèrent.

« Tiens, où sont les jumeaux ? » questionna-t-il en remarquant les deux chaises vides.

« Encore fourrés quelque part, j'imagine.

- CHUNG-HO ! CHUNG-SU ! MANGEEEEER ! » cria Heng pour vérifier l'hypothèse de  
Thai.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux concernés apparurent quelques instants plus tard. Chung-Su déboula dans la pièce et se mangea le sol pour la énième fois tandis que Chung-Ho le précédait calmement, contournant son frère à terre pour aller s'asseoir à sa place. Son jumeau rejoignit la sienne peu après.

L'unique plat du dîner fut apporté et partagé. Chacun avait son assiette remplie de moitié, ce qui contribuait à la bonne humeur ambiante. Yao ne voulant pas la ternir, il ne prononça pas un mot sur son renvoi et dissimula ses inquiétudes à ses proches derrière un masque souriant.

Pour une fois, la famille Wang se coucha sans avoir le ventre vide et la fatigue accumulée par la journée chargée la plongea vite dans le sommeil. Yao n'eut donc pas le temps de s'angoisser plus sur sa situation professionnelle car il s'endormit comme une souche dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que Yao n'avait plus fait une nuit de sommeil complète, aussi avait-il rattrapé ses heures perdues. Habitué à se lever très tôt pour aller à son travail, le jeune homme s'était instinctivement réveillé à l'heure habituelle. Mais lorsque les brumes du sommeil s'étaient évaporées de son esprit, il s'était souvenu qu'il n'avait plus d'emploi. Il s'était alors recouché avec l'intention de réfléchir à une solution mais Morphée l'avait repris dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand Yao se réveilla pour la seconde fois – et en pleine forme – la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de sa plus jeune sœur.

« Vi ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je monte la garde pour empêcher les mauvais esprits de t'approcher et te faire cauchemarder.

- Ce n'était pas utile, ma chérie.

- La preuve que si : tu as dormi comme un bébé ! »

Yao n'insista pas et se contenta de sourire. Il n'ignorait pas la tête de mule que pouvait être sa sœur. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs la parole :

« Quand je me suis réveillée, Thai et Kiku étaient déjà partis au travail. Les autres dormaient encore mais je n'avais plus sommeil. Je m'ennuyais alors je suis venue ici. D'abord, tu m'as fait peur parce que je te croyais parti toi aussi. Et je t'ai reconnu alors je suis restée à ton chevet. Et puis je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même. »

Yao fronça les sourcils.

« M'annoncer quoi ? »

Vi sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Quelqu'un de très gentil nous a donné de la nourriture ! Il y en a assez pour dix personnes ! En plus, il y a d'autres choses que du riz ! Je n'en ai jamais vu certaines, d'ailleurs ! »

L'aîné des Wang sauta du lit et se précipita dans la cuisine. Les jumeaux et Heng étaient attablés tandis que Tian rangeait le contenu d'un panier rempli des provisions que lui avait décrites Vi.

« Qui a apporté ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Ses frères et sœur sursautèrent, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Il répéta sa question. Tian se ressaisit pour lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, on a frappé à la porte et quand j'ai ouvert, il n'y avait que le panier posé sur le seuil.

- Tu n'as pas regardé s'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours ?

- Si, mais la rue était déserte. »

Yao se tut. Personne dans leur quartier n'avait pu leur faire une telle donation puisque tout le monde avait déjà du mal à subvenir à ses propres besoins. Cela ne fit qu'approfondir la certitude du brun qu'Ivan était derrière tout cela.

Furieux, le jeune homme s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et sortit en direction de la maison du blond. Arrivé là-bas, il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur... la plus grosse poitrine qu'il ait jamais vue. Bon, pas de panique. Techniquement, ces... obus devaient appartenir à un corps, lui-même pourvu d'une tête. Yao releva donc la sienne pour voir dans son champ de vision le visage de la jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts qui lui faisait face.

« Hum... Bonjour... Je suis bien chez Ivan Braginski ?

- Oui, je suis sa sœur Nadya ! » répondit-elle d'un ton jovial. « Je suppose que c'est lui que vous venez voir ?

- En effet. Il n'est pas là ?

- Ah non, désolée, il est déjà parti au travail. »

_Évidemment, lui n'avait pas été viré, _se dit Yao.

« Bon, ben, tant pis. »

_Je lui remonterai les bretelles plus tard._

« Je lui dirai que vous êtes passé.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je repasserai.

- Je ne vous garantis rien. » l'avertit la jeune femme. « Il travaille sur le chantier C alors ses horaires varient beaucoup. Des fois il rentre en début de soirée, d'autres tard dans la nuit.

- Merci beaucoup. Au revoir ! »

Ils se saluèrent et le brun s'en alla en pestant. C'était Ivan qui était l'investigateur tout ! Il en était sûr ! Le blond avait agi malgré son refus et ça, il ne pouvait le pardonner, ah non ! Yao se promit donc de revenir pour remettre les points sur les « i ».

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Yao revint rôder auprès du domicile d'Ivan, guettant le retour de celui-ci.

_Bon sang, on dirait Vi lorsqu'elle m'attend_, se fit-il la remarque.

Un mouvement attira son attention et il tourna son regard vers une silhouette qui se profilait dans la rue déserte et sombre. Après que le nouveau-venu se fut approché de quelques pas, Yao reconnut sa proie. Il s'apprêta à aller à sa rencontre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami titubait.

Le brun devina que la cause d'une telle démarche était due à la fatigue puisqu'il lui arrivait de rentrer lui-même de la même manière. Sa colère diminua au profit de la compassion et il s'élança vers le grand blond. Celui-ci releva la tête en entendant le bruit de pas.

« Yao... Qu'est-ce que... tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et se plaça au de son ami, faisant passer son bras sur ses épaules afin de le soutenir. Ivan eut beau lutter pour ne pas totalement s'appuyer sur son support et l'écraser, son corps épuisé ne lui obéit pas et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il s'effondra sur le brun, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Tous deux finirent à terre, le plus petit coincé sous le plus grand.

« Ivan ! Tu... tu vas bien ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas mais Yao sentit très bien ses lèvres sourire contre son cou.

« Allez... Je sais que tu es très fatigué mais lève-toi ! »

Le brun n'eut droit qu'à un « Ufufu » voulu joyeux mais plus épuisé qu'autre chose. Il soupira.

« Bon... Au moins je peux te parler-aru. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de déposer des provisions devant notre porte ? Je t'avais dit que je n'en voulais pas !

- Rien ne prouve que c'est moi, Yao. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Ivan n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait aucune preuve que ce soit lui à part son instinct... et le grand sourire idiot figé sur le visage du blond qui avait relevé la tête pour le regarder en face.

« Tu souris ! Ton sourire te trahit, Ivan Braginski !

- Ce n'est pas une preuve matérielle. »

Yao refit le poisson rouge une nouvelle fois.

« Ah, ça suffit-aru ! Pousse-toi ! » se reprit-il en rougissant, ce qui n'était pas en sa faveur.

« Yao, si tu ne sais pas à qui sont ces provisions, tu ne sais pas à qui les rendre non ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ta famille mourir de faim pour une question d'honneur ? »

Le brun foudroya le blond du regard pour ses mots. Bien sûr qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais les siens ! Son honneur ne signifiait rien à côté d'eux ! Ivan comprit tout cela dans son regard et sourit de plus belle avant de retourner se blottir contre son matelas-ami.

« Hé ! Ivan ! Laisse-moi partir, maintenant ! »

Un léger ronflement parvint aux oreilles de Yao et il se rendit compte avec horreur que le géant blond s'était assoupi. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il reporta son regard sur la tête d'Ivan reposant tout près de la sienne. Il s'attendrit devant la mine apaisée qui se peignait sur le visage du blond endormi, accentuant son air d'enfant innocent, et se dit qu'il pouvait bien remettre leur querelle à plus tard.

* * *

**PERSONNAGES :**

Pour les **Wang**, ce sont tous des prénoms asiatiques correspondant au pays qu'ils représentent (Corée a un prénom coréen, Vietnam un prénom vietnamien, etc...)

**Chine : **Yao

**Japon :** Kiku

**Thaïlande :** Thai (non, je ne me suis pas cassé le derche, et oui, ce prénom existe, j'ai vérifié)

**Corée du Sud : **Chung-Su (super moyen mnémotechnique ! On applaudit !)

**Corée du Nord :** Chung-Ho

**Taiwan :** Tian

**Hongkong : **Heng

**Vietnam :** Vi (ça veut dire « minuscule », ça correspond bien puisque c'est la cadette)

* * *

Les **Braginski**, c'est pas trop dur, ils sont pas nombreux et on en connaît déjà deux...

**Ukraine :** Nadya

**Russie :** Ivan

**Biélorussie :** Natalia


End file.
